beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Light Pegasis
Basic Info User: BladerAJ2012 Launcher: String Launcher Type:Attack is one of the three main Beyblade Types. It is used to classify aggressive Beyblades that battle by hitting the opponent with hard enough force in order to stop them from spinning or to knock them out of the Beystadium. Attack-Type Beyblades often have Flat Performance Tips, usually made out of plastic. Some are made out of rubber to move faster (i.e. RF, R2F, LRF). They generally Attack using protrusions for Smash Attack and Spike Attack or slopes for Upper Attack and Force Smash. Attack-Types feature only two disadvantages. The first of which is recoil, which is when two opposing Beys hit each other, they spring back from force and usually out of the Stadium. The second is Stamina, Attack-Types always have terrible Stamina usually from rubber-based Tips. This is why Attack-Types need to deplete the opposing Bey's spin entirely or KO them fast, so their Stamina does not run out. Recoil can be reduced through the use of a Metal Face Bolt. Main Description Light Pegasus A100 F:D is an Attack-type Beyblade owned by BladerAJ2012. Face bolt: Pegasis The Face Bolt depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Pegasus, was a white, winged, divine horse that was turned into a constellation by the Greek god, Zeus. Unlike the two previous Pegasus Face Bolts, this features a more stylized design. The "hair" of Pegasus is now longer and resembles a lightning bolt. The "P" and "S" letters now do not resemble letters but instead, lightning-like designs. Fire-like designs now appear above them and Pegasus' eyes are now red with a red hue, a blue outline, and a white color on a blue Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Pegasis II Pegasus II, the successor to the original Pegasus Energy Ring, retains the designs of a Pegasus' wings and head opposite of one another. However, the wings appear much larger and detailed, and feature the letters, "PEGI", short for Pegasus; it was also made in such a way of which, when their "eye" stickers are applied, the eye glimpses in between Pegasus' wings, coloured in a light red; but they are blurry and can be visible if one were to squint their eyes. Pegasus II is also more circular than Pegasus and has four tiny gaps caused by Pegasus' wings and heads. Pegasus II weighs 3.1 grams, making it one of the few Energy Rings to pass the 3 gram mark. Although Bull, Aquario, and Kerbecs are much heavier, Pegasus II can remain a suitable substitute for Defense-Type customizations, if the aforementioned Energy Rings are not available. Fusion Wheel: Light A rare,light,shiny fusion wheel that cannot have any stains on it. This fusion wheel is a average weight and is between Thick and Thin. The fusion wheel can be changed from Counter to Normal Mode. Spin Track: A100 100 is currently the third lowest Track available. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Storm (first storm wheel was on storm pegasis) to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. However, a BD145 will do a better job for better attack.(Attack 100) Performance Tip: F:D Final Drive (F:D) is one of the top 4D Performance Tips to be released. What is interesting about it, is that just like all 4D Performance Tips, it features a mode-changing gimmick. In battle, it will start act like SF but when spin rotation starts to decrease, the SF will eject at the bottom and will perform like RF with fast and aggressive movement. When launched, centrifugal force causes the SF Tip to eject from the F:D. When the Bey starts to lose rotation, a mechanism will automatically "click" SF into F:D to switch from the plastic SF Tip to the rubber RF Tip that is wider than normal RF because it would hardly move after the stamina it lost. Launcher: String Launcher A String Launcher (known in Japan as a BeyLauncher) is an alternative to the Ripcord Launcher used to launch Beyblades into battle in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. They can be considered an upgrade to the Beyblade Launchers. They are usually sold seperately internationally, however some beys in Japan, such as Meteo L-Drago LW105LF and Gravity Destroyer AD145WD, come with String Launchers with a custom design on them. Modes Counter Mode:It counters the foe when it was attacked. Sometimes just absorbs the attack and counters later. During Counter Mode,the bey is using it's stanima power. Abilities Counter Shake:When the Beyblade is stored with counter power it releashes that power in a blast and it uses it's stanima power to increase the power within. Counter Shake can not be used if the bey hasn't taken any damage. Special Move(s) Flying Light Blast:When the bey heads towards the sky and covers itself in a veil of light and blastes towards the opponent in the Pegasis StarBlast positon. Gallery Put Info here Category:Unregistered Beys